


dais

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>erwin body worship</p>
            </blockquote>





	dais

he had to press erwin’s hand against the bed in between unbuckling his straps. levi had pulled off his boots and aligned them against the wall. erwin looked at him with bright eyes.

erwin was something else entirely to levi. while it would be nice to see beyond the walls, levi would be just as content to look at erwin until he died.

his fingers brushed the leather aside before unbuttoning his shirt. he roughly pulled the fabric loose from his pants and smoothed it out.

erwin’s chest was a miracle. levi ran his fingers over plump pectorals to the foothills of his abdominals and back up along taut obliques. he wanted to lick all of it, smell erwin’s sweat in the fine blond hair across his breastbone.

levi’s nostrils flared at the look erwin gave him but he persisted, touching a knee to the back of erwin’s hand when he made to move it. touching levi wasn’t allowed this time; tonight was all about erwin.

levi straddled him, grinding down until he could feel erwin harden against his ass. he knew every vein in his cock and he wasn’t tired of it. it could down his throat or up his ass and levi would be content. sometimes i thought it was made just for him, large enough to make penetration burn sweetly.

"mmm."

he curved down to lap at a hardened nipple, using the wet heat of his tongue to melt it once more into softness. his fingers plucked at the other, rolling it between practiced fingertips. levi understood how sensitive erwin was here, how he loved to have them rubbed through his shirt.

erwin’s pulse beat against his tongue like hooves as he licked his way up. he nibbled erwin’s chin before rubbing his nose along a jaw about to be roughened by stubble. he kissed erwin’s eyelids once his eyes closed and stretched across erwin in order to run a finger over one eyebrow. erwin hummed deep in his chest as levi’s thumb stroked and stroked and stroked.

the same fingers ran through his hair before levi went down the other side, lavishing the dry nipple with teeth and tongue until erwin’s breath picked up.

he massaged erwin’s chest again, feeling the ripple of muscle over bone, before moving to kneel at erwin’s thigh. a hand stroked him through his pants, levi biting his lip to remain silent. one of erwin’s legs rose, spreading wide, and levi finally took pity on him.

erwin was always hot and hard in his hand and levi stroked him slowly, watching his nipples pucker again, his tongue dart out to wet dry lips. levi licked his thumb before swirling it around the head. a grin touched the very corner of his lips when erwin touched himself, fingers tripping their way to a nipple and squeezing until a soft whimper of pain left his lips.

levi loved him like this, so uninhibited. his stroke grew firmer and precome dribbled onto levi’s hand. he made a show of licking it off, savoring the look on erwin’s face at the interruption.

how often was erwin cared for like this? not nearly enough.

erwin’s fingers tore at the straps and shirt as he came, head dropping to the side in an attempt to smother his moan.

levi licked every smear off his stomach, kissing each sticky spot before moving to the next.

he finally allowed erwin to touch him, a strong hand on the back of his head as levi rested his head on erwin’s thigh and looked up at him with satisfaction.


End file.
